A Gentle Breeze
by SadBrokenWings
Summary: It's the end of the trilogy that began with Candy Corn. It's Spring now and Kagome is getting to know Youko better, finding that she does enjoy both is and Kurama's company when she's home. Though Kurama is rather upset that he can't travel through the we


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

A/N: And now…the final installment of my small one-shot trilogy. I'm thinking of combining them all into a single story under one title. What do you think? Also, I apologize if this is a disappointing ending, I don't think I did it well.

P.S. – Check out my profile, there's a note at the top for Kag/Kur lovers.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _It's the end of the trilogy that began with "Candy Corn." It's Spring now and Kagome is getting to know Youko better, finding that she does enjoy both his and Kurama's company when she's home. Though Kurama is rather upset that he can't travel through the well with Kagome, he and Youko grudgingly put their trust in her half-demon companion, but perhaps that wasn't enough.

_**oOo**_

"So…you finally told your mother." Kagome said in a half-asleep voice, eyes closed in relaxation.

Youko smiled a little as he ran his slender fingers through her hair, "Yes. At first she didn't believe us but when 'Rama handed the reins over to me she had to." He chuckled, "You should have seen the look on her face. It was delightfully amusing despite the fact that I thought she was going to die on the spot."

Kagome laughed a little, picturing the look on Shiori's face when her son suddenly transformed into an _uber _hot fox demon. She was lying with Youko on Kurama's bed, her back against Youko's chest. It was very comfortable and Youko would always play with her hair and she loved it so much. It was obvious, even to Kagome, how much he cared for her and she was trying really hard to get to the point that she could honestly say she loved him as well, but she wasn't quite there yet.

She felt terrible about it but Youko would always understand. He was so good about it that it only made her feel worse. Not to mention the fact that her mother was encouraging her to rush the relationship along so that she could finally have her grandbabies. It seemed that she had no qualms against her daughter loving two men, as long as they had one body. And, luckily, Shiori felt the same. Truth be told, Shiori and Mrs. Higurashi got along splendidly and spent a lot of time at each other's houses, just talking. Now all that was left was for Kagome to finally fall head over heels for Youko as she had Kurama and then everything would be set. Their mothers were already planning the wedding.

Sighing, Kagome snuggled deeper into Youko's embrace, bordering unconsciousness but knowing that she shouldn't sleep. She had to leave for the Feudal Era today and she couldn't trust Youko to wake her up to leave before InuYasha got angry. There didn't seem to be any way for him to travel through the well with her, which resulted in him not wanting her to go at all. Deep down he understood that she had a responsibility to take care of, but that didn't stop him from trying to keep her with him at all times.

"Go to sleep, Kagome, I _will _wake you before it gets too late." Youko promised, pulling the blanket up over them and wrapping his arms around Kagome's small frame.

It worried him so much that she would leave one day and never come back. That she would die in the harsh Feudal Era and he would be left without her. Though he knew that InuYasha would die protecting her, he still didn't like her being somewhere he could not get to. When Kurama watched her go down the well for the first time, it was as if his heart had been ripped out. No one had found a way for him to get through, and they had people working on both sides of the well to make it happen.

'_We will travel with her one day, just calm down and enjoy having her here now.'_

'**_How can you say that? I know you feel it when she leaves, whenever we think about her while she's gone, it is _painful _Kurama.'_**

'_Yes, but she hasn't left yet and, if you don't enjoy her company now, you will only be living in constant pain.'_

Youko buried his face into the raven locks of the one he loved, breathing in her scent. Perhaps Kurama was right. If they didn't enjoy her company while she was with them, how would they stay sane? Holding her tight to his chest, he allowed his eyes to close lightly, relaxing but not sleeping so that he could wake Kagome up like he had promised.

_**oOo**_

Mrs. Higurashi and Shiori were standing in the doorway of Kurama's bedroom, sighing softly. Their children were so close, it was only a matter of time before they were married and had millions of children. It was so obvious how much they cared for each other, though Kagome seemed a little uncertain of her feelings for Youko, everything would be fine in the end. After snapping a Polaroid, the two women snuck back downstairs to make some tea.

"Oh Shiori, my daughter is so lucky to have found your son. Wait," Mrs. Higurashi looked thoughtful for a moment, "maybe it's sons."

"Hmm…they are my _son._ Both Youko and Suuichi go together to make my son and I love both parts of him." She responded, love gleaming in her eyes.

"I used to dream that Kagome was going to be with InuYasha forever, but when I realized the way he degraded her and such, I couldn't help but encourage Sota and Kokota's little plan. I still have yet to find a suitable 'thank you' gift for Sota. Perhaps a new pair of roller blades."

Shiori poured tea before sitting down at the table with her companion, "I feel a little left out, having not been included in the match-making, but Kokota did a great thing and I will most _definitely _be doing something fantastic for him."

The ladies drank their tea in silence for a moment, thinking.

"I've got an idea!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, "We could get them VIP passes to the new amusement park that opened up! Of course, they're still a little young so we'll have to go with them, but I think the boys would really enjoy it."

Shiori and Mrs. Higurashi smiled to each other and said in unison, "Perfect."

"Now. Let's work on that wedding!"

_**oOo**_

Kagome stood, backpack on her shoulders, set and ready to leave. She was to be gone for one week, exactly. Sota's birthday was in eight days and Kagome wanted to come back a day early to go out a get Sota a gift _(and to be able to spend some more time at home without InuYasha bugging her)_. Kagome looked at the group of people standing around to see her off: her grandpa, Sota, her mother, Shiori and Kurama. Kurama was smiling but his eyes reflected a deep pain at seeing her go. Sota took that as a choice moment to launch himself at her for a goodbye hug.

"Now, you promised you wouldn't be late!" Sota said, squeezing her tight.

"I know, I won't be. It's not everyday that my little brother turns thirteen, now is it?" Kagome said with a genuine smile on her face, looking down at his gleeful expression.

"Nope!"

After being released from Sota's power-hug, Kagome went and said goodbye to everyone else. It was a weird sort a ritual that had been going on ever since Kurama found out about Kagome's time-travel and she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy having someone there when she left. Coming upon Kurama last, she was surprised to see that it was Youko who was standing there.

"Well…this is unexpected. You usually avoid being out and about when I'm leaving." Kagome said in a curious and joking manner.

He didn't respond, just looked into her eyes so intensely that Kagome could practically feel his pain. She knew it hurt him when she left, but she had to go. Leaning forward, Kagome brushed her lips against Youko's for the first time. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Kagome rested her head on his chest, sighing.

"I know that you don't want me to go…but I'll be back soon." Kagome said, trying to take away some of the hurt.

'_**But what if you're not?'**_

'_She'll be back, she has to come back.'_

Pulling away, Kagome headed toward the well house, heart heavy. Kurama wasn't the only one who was hurting, she was as well, and that pain could be distracting when she was fighting. Already once she had gotten injured because she wasn't paying attention and she couldn't be quite so careless anymore. Naraku had half the Jewel in his possession and Kagome had the other in hers, not that anybody in her time period knew that. It would be too risky to tell them such a thing; they might try and stop her from continuing, especially Kurama.

Shaking her head, Kagome leapt into the well and felt the familiar feel of its magic wash over her. Greeted by the beautiful dusk sky of the Feudal Era, Kagome couldn't help but revel in how pure the air felt in this time period. So clean, so clear…no wonder InuYasha didn't like her time.

"Oi! You're late!"

"_Speak of the devil." _Kagome muttered under her breath, a little amused by his appearance.

"Sorry InuYasha! Now, be a dear and help me out?" She called up to him, watching him scowl down at her.

"Geez wench, no wonder you're getting stronger, carrying this pack around all the time." InuYasha groaned as he took the bag from Kagome and put it over one shoulder while scooping Kagome up in his arms.

Kagome looked at him, stunned. Was that…a compliment?

"Oh, InuYasha, do you mean it? Am I really getting stronger?" She asked softly, eyes wide.

"Feh, by human standards." He answered grumpily.

Hugging his neck, Kagome smiled brightly. InuYasha was such a big softy sometimes! But never around other people…only her. And probably Kikyo. Needless to say, it made her feel special.

"Kagomeeee!" Shippo cried out as he launched himself at her.

InuYasha set her on the ground just in time to be knocked down by the red blur that was Shippo. Laughing, Kagome sat up and huggled him. He was getting bigger every time she left…or maybe it just seemed that way.

"Hey, Kagome, you smell like that fox again!" Shippo wrinkled his nose a little, "You always smell like him now. Are you replacing me with a fox from your time?" Shippo looked sad.

"Of course I'm not, Ship! Remember, you'll always be my little kit!" Kagome announced to him, watching him light up but then falter again.

"What's the matter Shippo? Did I say something wrong?" Kagome didn't know what happened.

InuYasha, realizing that it was about to become really sappy, made his way into Kaede's hut with Kagome's bag, leaving the pair to their discussion.

"It's just…my mom used to call me her little kit all the time. I know that she died a few years ago but-"

"Oh, Shippo, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Forgive me?" Kagome cut in, feeling terrible.

"N-no, that's not it! It's just, for a while now I've kind of thought that maybe…maybe you could be my mom?" Shippo stuttered out, looking down at his feet.

After Kagome hadn't said anything for a full minute, Shippo took that as a sign of rejection and sniffled a little. Now Kagome wouldn't even want to play with him anymore!

"Don't cry Shippo! I just don't know how I'm going to explain to everyone back home that I have a son." She giggled when Shippo looked up at her in complete astonishment.

"You mean it? Really?" Kagome nodded, "Can I call you 'Mom' now?"

"Of course. But Shippo…only InuYasha and I can go through the well at the time and, while we are working on a way to get others through, I don't know…if you'll be able to go through. But don't worry, I promise that I'll never leave you." Kagome said, meaning every word.

"Really? You promise?" Shippo asked, his eyes shining bright with innocence and joy.

"Yes, of course. Now," Kagome clapped her hands, "let's go inside and tell the others, shall we?"

"Yea!"

_**oOo**_

Kurama was currently seated at the Higurashi table, sipping tea and looking absolutely miserable. His mother and Mrs. Higurashi were seated across from him, looking upon him in pity. They knew. And there was nothing they could do about it.

"Oh, honey…I don't know if I'd rather have you here and unhappy or through the well and happy. I don't know how Kagome's mother handles this." Shiori said, deeply dejected because her son was unhappy.

"Trust me, it's not easy. When she first came back from the other side of the well, we all thought that she and Souta were just nuts but then InuYasha showed up…" Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Knowing just how dangerous it is on the other side and knowing that my baby girl is there, I tend to try not to think about it."

Frustrated, Kurama rose from his seat, "Thank you for the tea Mrs. Higurashi, I hope to see you again soon, excuse me but I'm going out for a walk now." Bowing politely, Kurama left.

Walking down the street a ways, Kurama came across a park and settled himself in on a low branch of a tree. He didn't know what to do, how to deal with the urge to scream and dig through the well. He didn't go near the well house at all; he had only been inside once, when he attempted to jump in. Just thinking of how he had failed drove them insane, they couldn't take being away from her, not protecting her. Just as Kurama was about to lose his mind he had a very welcome interruption.

"So, she's left again." Yusuke stated, leaning against the tree that Kurama currently occupied.

"Hn." Kurama let out, glancing down at his teammate to see him looking up at him with pity in his eyes.

"Just hear me out here when I say this, alright man? But you realize that everyone has been working to open this portal so that you can go through…except you. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the smartest guy around and isn't your speciality barriers, spells and the like? I mean, if you pair up with Hiei and work on this well together…you two would get through for damn sure. You getting my message?" Yusuke was looking up at Kurama to gauge his reaction.

Kurama frowned, internally admitting that Yusuke had a point. While he and Hiei made an unbeatable team with this sort of thing, it had never occurred to him to work on the well. Frowning even more deeply Kurama became rather angry at himself for not trying to get through the magic of the well.

Dropping from the tree, much to the surprise of Yusuke, Kurama began to walk off to his house. It was rather late in the afternoon, so Kurama decided that he would return to Kagome's house tomorrow _(with Hiei, whether he liked it or not)_ and begin cracking the magic of the well.

_**oOo**_

Kurama had Hiei inside the well house with him, studying and prodding the magic of the well, for the fifth day in a row. Hiei was on the verge of killing the fox, which he wouldn't have to do seeing as how Kurama was on the verge of killing himself. He had such high expectations of himself, believing that he would had gotten through the well by now, but it wasn't meant to be. No! He would not believe that! He would get through to Kagome and help her defeat Naraku that she could come home and stay with him for good.

"Fox, unless planning your marriage to this woman is a way to open the blasted portal, I demand that you focus your attentions on the matter at hand." Hiei was pissed.

"I apologize Hiei. Now, can you see any difference in the well's magic?" Kurama asked.

"Hn." Hiei did not believe that Kurama's apology sound quite as sincere as it should, but he decided to let it pass. This time.

"The magic seems to have altered minutely." He stated, watching the hope dance in Kurama's eyes.

"Good."

'_Don't worry Kagome, Youko and I are coming.'_

'_**Hell yes we are.'**_

_**oOo**_

"**Die you bastard!" **InuYasha roared as he charged at Naraku with Tessaiga in hand.

Naraku was there, the actual Naraku, with all of his incarnations surrounding him. Where his heart had once been, there was now a complete Shikon Jewel. He had ambushed them and went for Kagome before anyone could so much as draw their weapons. After removing the rest of the Jewel from her person, he had thrown her off to the side where she slammed into a tree.

Now the small group, along with a few allies, were fighting their way toward the monstrous conglomeration that was Naraku. It was a hideous sight indeed, the destructive mass of limbs that was Naraku, absorbing every demon that came close enough to him. The entire Shikon Jewel had turned him into a mindless creature, taking out even his own incarnations, it was pitiful.

The battle raged on overnight and through the next day and night, and only then did Kagome wake up. It was the late afternoon of the eighth day Kagome had been in the past, Sota's birthday party was going on at this very moment. Groaning as she attempted to move, Kagome realized that she had broken a couple ribs on impact and one of her shoulders had popped out of its socket. Grimacing, Kagome surveyed the battlefield, if you could call it that.

There were few that were left standing, and they were barely on their feet. While she had slept Naraku had absorbed every demon involved in the battle save InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo. It seemed as though Koga had either not shown up _(which Kagome prayed was true) _or he had been taken in by Naraku as well. Miroku was on the ground, his hand purple from the poison, with Sango poised beside him ready to defend. Shippo was hiding behind a bush, watching the battle with tearful eyes as InuYasha and Sesshomaru did their best to avoid being absorbed while keeping Naraku contained in the clearing as they came up with a plan.

Rising to her feet, Kagome's mind suddenly became clear. It was as if that sleep had brought her clarity and a vision that had been hidden from her for such a long time. She knew what she had to do. Walking as if she didn't feel any of her pain, Kagome strode toward Naraku with a purpose. Her aura gradually increased in its power and, ignoring the shouts of her friends, Kagome forced Naraku to absorb her.

She felt herself swallowed into the blackness and reached out for the tainted purple glow of the Shikon. As her hand wrapped around it, purifying it and Naraku, she made the wish that she had been born to make. Kagome had been born to change the world, and so she would. Deep within her heart she prayed that Shippo would be unaffected by her wish and that she would be allowed to take him with her back home as she felt herself clearing of all darkness, save for the blackness of the night sky.

Looking around she saw Miroku and Sango who were watching her with concerned eyes, but she saw no InuYasha and no Sesshomaru. And…no Shippo. But, as if hearing her thoughts, Shippo came running out from behind the bushes and hugged her leg tightly.

"Momma! I was so scared! I thought that you died and then InuYasha disappeared-"

"Shh…it's alright Shippo. I think that it's time that we go home now." Kagome picked her little kit up with her uninjured arm and smiled over at Sango and Miroku before heading to the well.

She was definitely feeling the pain now, tears welling up in her eyes. Kagome had no idea how long she had been out while everyone was fighting, but she had a feeling it had been far too long.

"Shippo? How long was I asleep?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the well that seemed oh-so welcoming.

"You slept almost two whole days!" He said, his voice a little shaky.

"Two…" Doing math in her head, Kagome realized that today was Sota's birthday and that everyone had to be worried sick. Especially Kurama.

"Now, cross your fingers that the well's magic has been stretched enough that you can come across with me, 'kay?" Kagome's voice was strained as she sat on the edge of the well and shakily dangled her legs into the dark depths.

"Alright!" Shippo chirped as he crossed his fingers on both hands.

Kagome's vision was blurring as she allowed herself to drop, the well's magic surrounding her as she passed out from the pain.

_**oOo**_

Kurama was standing by the God Tree, whose calming aura was the only thing keeping the fox sane at the time.

'_She had promised to be back yesterday. Kagome never breaks a promise, something had to have gone wrong.'_

'_**We need to be there, we have to be with her. She could be hurt or in danger or-'**_

'_Shut up Youko!'_

"Please come inside!" Shiori begged as she came outside with a sandwich for her son.

He said nothing. That was how he had been since the following night when Kagome hadn't come back. He nibbled some on a sandwich here or there, but otherwise he had done nothing but stand or sit by the God Tree.

"You can't do this to yourself! When Kagome comes back she might need you and you won't be able to help her in this state. _Please_!" Shiori was tearing up; she was so concerned for her son.

Kurama opened his mouth to say something to his mother, though he wasn't sure what, when he heard a small voice coming from inside the well house. Had it not been for his demon hearing, Kurama would have never noticed the voice and, though it was not Kagome's, he was grateful for something.

Shiori watched as he son took off toward the well house and sighed, he was only hurting himself when he should be taking care of himself. Kagome would be very disappointed in him. Shaking her head, she slowly followed her son's trail to the well house.

"Please Momma, wake up!" Shippo begged softly, pushing on Kagome's uninjured arm.

Just then, Kurama looked down into the well to see Kagome lying unconscious and a little fox demon crying beside her. Using the rope ladder, Kurama climbed down into the well to check on Kagome.

Shippo jumped, startled when he saw someone coming down towards them. Tentatively he sniffed and gave a small sigh; it was Kagome's fox friend. Shippo sniffed back his tears and waited for the fox to finish climbing down.

"Can you help her? Please? She promised that she'd never leave me and I need her so much. Please don't die Momma, please!" Shippo had started out talking to Kurama but then he was suddenly talking to Kagome again.

'_Momma?'_

"Momma?" Kurama voiced his thoughts out loud as he awkwardly knelt beside Kagome's body.

'_**That is impossible. She is human, she couldn't have a full demon child, no matter what anyone says. This kit is lying!'**_

Shippo sniffled, "Yeah, she took me in after my parents died…now she's my mom and she can't die!"

Kurama took note of the broken ribs and the shoulder that was out of its socket, not realizing that Shiori had been in and out of the well house, rushing into the Higurashi home to call 911 and get Mrs. Higurashi.

"What's your name kit?" Kurama questioned as he, as gently as possible, picked Kagome up.

"Shippo. What's yours?"

Transforming into Youko to use his strength to leave the well, he responded, "Kurama."

He leapt out of the well and left the well house, followed closely by Shippo, before lying Kagome on the ground underneath the God Tree. Automatically the tree responded to Kagome's injuries, pulsing rhythmically as she slowly healed. Youko turned to Shippo,

"Run inside and tell them that there is no need to call for help. Quickly, go!" He watched Shippo scamper off to the house. It would be a disaster should an ambulance arrive to see two demons and no injured people.

Youko sat down on the grass, placing Kagome's head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair, soothing his nerves. She was here and she was alive and he'd be _damned _before she went back through that well! Looking down at her face, he realized that she was waking up, her eyes fluttering open in that beautiful way he had come to adore.

"Y'ko." Her voice was heavy with sleep and so she had to clear her throat.

More than half-asleep, Kagome blinked lazily before her eyes closed once more, "I love you…and your ears."

Chuckling, Youko brushed some hair out of Kagome's face. She had admitted her love for him…and his ears.

"So…does this mean you're going to be my dad now?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto Youko's shoulder.

Youko's chuckles turned into an out-right laugh at that question. It seemed that Shiori and Mrs. Higurashi would have a grand-child sooner than they expected.


End file.
